THE avatar and the nutcraker
by RANDOM NINGA from the south
Summary: Katara is in the nutcraker gess who she drags in.DANCING!ROMANCE!DRAMA! POLE DANCING? Moderen Kataang and more......
1. Chapter 1

OK so this is the first chapter it'll be really long (I hope) I didn't put to much in this chapter becauseI'm not feeling to well . I DID SPELL CHECK !! Disclaimer: OK do you REALLY think i own Avatar or the Nutcraker?

* * *

Most people are no hurry to get up on Mondays go to school start a new week, but not Katara. Monday is her favorite day, that's the day of her ballet class. Even though she has only one friend there she loves it. So when she heard her dance school, Stars in motion, needed boys for the Nutcracker, she knew who to drag in. She had gust stared to change into leotard when she hared her brother, Sokka, and his friend aang come in. The last thing she wanted was aang here while she was undressed. She knew he wouldn't try to peek on her, he wasn't like that that's why she loved him."Katara! Do we have any pizza rolls I'm hungry! And hurry up or I won't drive you to dance!" yelled Sokka."You ate all the pizza rolls for breakfast." Replied katara as she came out of her room with gray sweet pants over her blue leotard. "Hay katara!" said Aang when she reached the kitchen were Sokka was going threw the fringe. "Hi aang,'' said katara as she pulled her blue converses on over her tights."Sokka I'm ready, come on! You should come too aang.'' Aang agreed and the three of them piled in soak's car, which he named Fred. Once they got to the studio, katara got out and told sokka and aang to come in. "why should I come?" asked sokka still sitting in the drivers seat. "Because we have cookies." Replied katara who knew that would get him moving. "I'll gust wait in the car." Said aang. Katara reached down to the floor of the back seat, were aang was sitting, to get her dance bag. In doing so Aang caught a glimpse of her chest. "Pleas, aang." Katara said pulling back up. "I'm coming!'' said aang as he stumbled out of his seat. Once they interred the building they walked in to a rectangular room." Wait here I'll be right back." Said Katara before going threw a door that lead to a huge hallway.Aang and sokka sat in some chairs agents the wall. They saw their friend Zuko sitting across the room, listening to his iPod.Zuko saw them to, and yanked the ear phones out and yelled "RUN!" anng and sokka gave him strange looks . Before anyone could say anything Katara reinterred with a scary woman behind her. Now this woman wasn't to scary gust the look she gives you. I'll put it like this: if you were a kid and saw her you'd run, if you were an ADULT and saw her you'd run. "Miss. Nan ,"Katara began "this is my brother sokka and our friend aang." She said pointing at sokka and aang . Miss. Nan looked over at the boys, who wished they had taken Zuko's advice." They are jellyfish but I make them strong like bull." She said with a have accent."You join class now." She said looking at Katara Who wasn't afraid at all. After katara left , Miss.Nan motioned for the three boys to followed her. She led them to what was most likely the storage room. The room had several polls that came up from the floor and branched out threw the air and into the wall, filled with costumes. "All right this is dance school show you're dancing." Said Miss.Nan . So the boys did their own dances.Zuko did solji boy , aang did Y.M.C.A and sokka started to dance on one of the poles.

* * *

Like i said not much Don't know when next chapter will be out but it will be longer (I hope) I might up date tomorrow if I'm not to tiered from my five hours of extra dance classes tomorrow. Some chapters will be based off my dance classes and Nutcracker experience. Miss.Nan is not a real theacher.R&R \/ \/


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry it took so long to update I think its easier 4 a story if you do alot of short chapters anyway I tried to put More paragraph this time it didn't really work............ OH I'm working on a new story i only have ides so it might be a wily

* * *

Katara had just begun to stretch in the main studio, when her friend Haley walked in. Haley was rather tall with brown red hair that came a little past her shoulders. "Hay 'Tara! What's up?" Haley greeted as she sat on the floor next to Katara. "Not much, but I did roped soka and our friend aang into the Nutcracker." She said and continued to stretch. Just then soka ,aang and zuko walked in wearing their 'dance cloths'.Soka and zuko wore a leotard and tights, the tights were see threw so it reviled their interesting 's were blue with pitchers of dounuts and zuko's were red with penguins on for aang he left his kaki on but wore a tight tank top instead of the polo shirt(the polo is part of their school uniform). "Oh! Now that's HOT!!!"Said Haley referring to the dounuts and penguins and laughing hysterically .katara buried her head in her hands trying to disappear. It only got worse when aang and soka came over to sit with the two girls. "Nice underwear."Said haly looking at soka's underwear area. Soka blushed a deep red when he noticed this and shifted a little in hi seat. Before anything else could be said some one interred the room. She was a teacher also, only a LOT less scare. She was pretty tall with short black hair and light brown skin. "All right class take your places for warm up!" she said soon after saying that she looked over at the clueless boys." you two in the back come up hear now." Said the lady motioning to aang and soka.


End file.
